Because You Loved Me
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Kurt un chico que no cree mas en el amor ya que años atras tuvo una mala experiencia y Blaine un mujeriego de primera pero no siempre fue asi y algo lo cambio ¿Que los une a estos dos chicos? ¿Kurt le dará otra oportunidad a ese chico que le rompió el corazón?/ AU, Rated M para próximos capítulos


**Hola! :D**

**Bueno vengo a dejarles el prologo de este Fic ^^ es como mas un capitulo para conocer a los personajes.**

**Este Fic ya estaba publicado y se llamaba 'The Only Exception' pero lo borre ya que subi el capitulo equivocado :/ y no se como cambiarlo y todo eso. **

**Este Fic empezara de otra forma ^^ en ese primer capitulo se sabra como seran los personajes y obvio Klaine :)**

**Espero les guste y dejen reviews! :D**

**-Resumen:**

_**Kurt un chico que no cree mas en el amor ya que años atras tuvo una mala experiencia y Blaine un mujeriego de primera pero no siempre fue asi y algo lo cambio ¿Que los une a estos dos chicos? ¿Kurt le dara otra oportunidad a ese chico que le rompio el corazon?**_

* * *

**Blaine Devon Anderson:**

Siempre fue un chico popular y que le gustaba ser perfecto en todo, su mayor pasion era la musica pero despues la musica paso a segunda base ya que ahora su mayor pasion eran las fotografías, amaba fotografiar, guardar momentos en su pequeña camara que le regalo su mejor amigo, desde que tenia 16 años queria ser fotógrafo, uno realmente bueno y exitoso.

Desde que tenia 14 años supo que era Gay, jamas lo dijo ya que no queria el rechazo de su familia, ese era su pequeño secreto ademas de que estaba locamente enamorado de su perfecto vecino, Kurt Hummel.

Cuando se conocieron se llevaron muy bien, tenian gustos idénticos y siempre tenian de que hablar, a Blaine le gustaba visitar a Kurt y estar solos en su habitacion platicando de moda o musicales.

Blaine ya tenia 16 años y sabia lo que queria con Kurt y no era solo amitad.

Un dia se le iba a declarar a Kurt, sabia que Kurt era el indicado y lo amaba pero las cosas no salieron como querian:

_-¿Kurt?-dijo Blaine en un susurro, Burt lo habia dejado entrar y despues se fue a ver el partido de Futbol que andaba viendo antes de que el moreno tocara el timbre._

_En todo el dia no habia visto a Kurt, en Dalton lo busco pero nadie sabia de el, cuando fue a su casa Burt le dijo que estaba con un amigo y que estaban haciendo tarea, Blaine suspiro aliviado ya que sabia que Kurt estaba bien y no enfermo._

_Blaine estaba cerca de la habitacion de Kurt y no escucho nada, eso le sorprendió pero no le tomo importancia y entro sin tocar encontrándose con la peor escena del mundo_

_Kurt estaba besándose apasionadamente con Sam Evans, el chico popular y Bisexual de Dalton..._

_A Blaine le partio el corazon ver a su mejor amigo y dueño de su corazon besándose apasionadamente con ese chico rubio, no supo mas que hacer que salir corriendo aun sin importarle los gritos de Kurt y la mirada confundida de Carole y Burt._

Desde ese dia no fue el mismo, esquivaba todas las llamadas y mensajes de Kurt y cuando se lo encontraba en la escuela siempre lo ignoraba o le decia 'Perdon ando ocupado'

En las noches se fugaba a bares y se acostaba con cualquier chica, no le importaba nada ahora, habia perdido al que creia que era el amor de su vida.

Ya no era el mismo Blaine que le gustaba los corbatines y los musicales ahora era un chico que vestia con ropa simple y era egocéntrico y solo pensaba en el.

**[-(-)-(-)-]**

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel:**

Un chico adicto a la moda que siempre fue molestado por ser Gay pero todo cambio cuando se cambio a Dalton y conocio a ese chico que lo traia loco.

Kurt siempre fue orgulloso de si mismo, se cree algo superior que los demas pero en realidad su actitud de 'Soy mejor que Tu' es para protegerse de esas personas que lo quieren lastimar y a el no le gusta que otras personas lo vean sufrir por es si alguien le insultaba le devolvia el insulto o solo le mandaba una mirada.

Su mejor amiga es Mercedes Jones, una chica morena y divertida, siempre fue buena con Kurt y hasta tuvo un enamoramiento con el pero Kurt le dijo que no era de su equipo.

Despues conocio a Blaine, Ho el perfecto, lindo y dulce Blaine.

Desde el primer momento le gusto, era perfecto para el y tenian los mismo gusto parecia que el destino los queria ver juntos pero Blaine no.

Blaine siempre le mandaba piropos haciéndolo sonrojar y algunas veces Kurt creia que estaba coqueteando con el pero no, Blaine una vez le dijo que estaba enamorado de un chico y Kurt se ilusiono pero despues supo que ese chico no era el si no un chico que trabajaba en GAP.

Desde ese momento supo que Blaine no sentia los mismos sentimientos asi que se dijo a si mismo que tendria que dejar sus sentimientos de amor por Blaine y solo verlo como un buen amigo que jamas tendria para el.

Despues de dos meses de sufrir por un amor no correspondido conoció a Sam, un chico muy guapo y sexy.

Sam era lindo y caballeroso con el pero no era Blaine, Sam fue su primer novio y su primer todo pero terminaron ya que Kurt prefirió ir a Nueva York a quedarse con Sam un año mas.

Desde que Blaine lo habia visto besando a Sam, jamas se volvieron a hablar, Blaine se cambio de escuela y ya no tuvieron mas contacto ademas de que Blaine habia cambiado mucho.

Ya no era el mismo chico del cual se habia enamorado, ahora parecia un chico Gay queriendo parecer un chico Hetero.

Ninguno supo del otro hasta ahora...

-¿Kurt….Kurt Hummel?-Blaine dejo a todo su grupo de chicas que lo rodeaban para ir detrás de ese chico de cabellos castaños, Kurt lo miro algo sorprendido y feliz.

-Ho por dios ¡Blaine!-grito emocionado y se dieron un fuerte abrazo, no se habían visto desde hace 3 años, despues de lo que paso en la casa del castaño además de que Blaine dejo de tener contacto con el castaño o mejor dicho lo ignoraba por completo.

-Es genial volver a verte Kurt-dijo con una gran sonrisa perdiéndose en esos ojos color azul cielo que tanto amaba, se dio cuenta que no habían dicho nada y que solo se quedaron mirando asi que hablo-Yo mañana no tengo nada que hacer asi que yo pensaba que podría invitarte a cenar-dijo de forma algo nerviosa, jamas se habia puesto nervioso con una de sus conquistas pero era obvio, Kurt lo ponia asi, el castaño solo sonrio y asintió.

Despues de esas comidas y salidas al parque o centro comercial se volvieron a hacer lo mejores amigos aunque los sentimientos volvieron a nacer.

-¿Y tienes novia Blaine?-pregunto Kurt pareciendo desinteresado, Blaine negó comiendo un poco de su plato-¿Y….novio?-Kurt levanto su mirada hacia Blaine y este negó otra vez.

-No me gustan los chicos-le dijo y vio la mirada que Kurt le dio aunque en su rostro tenia una sonrisa, le gustaban las chicas, sus curvas y sus bellos cuerpos pero solo hay un chico en el mundo el cual quería pasar el resto de su vida con el.

-Espera-Blaine paro su caminar, estaba afuera de la casa de Kurt y lo dejo como todos los días donde salian juntos pero parece que esa noche iba hacer diferente-Quiero probar algo antes de que te vallas-dijo con una sonrisa de lado sin soltar la mano del moreno.

* * *

-Blaine….ahh….mas-Kurt volvió a gemir sintiendo que pronto se vendría, Blaine salió y volvió entrar en Kurt sintiéndose maravilloso, sintió como era apretado deliciosamente por Kurt.

Se vino dentro de Kurt y el castaño entre ellos dos, Blaine beso apasionadamente y de forma dulce a Kurt, se separo de el y se acosto a un lado del chico con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eso fue…..-

-Maravilloso-termino de decir Blaine levantándose de la cama y poniéndose sus bóxers, Kurt lo miro confundido.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto confundido sentándose en la cama y mirando al moreno que estaba poniéndose sus pantalones.

-Tengo algo que hacer temprano-dijo de forma nerviosa, eso siempre hacia con las chicas con las que se acostaba, tenían sexo y después el se iba para ya no saber mas de ellas pero sabia que Kurt era diferente aunque ya se le había hecho costumbre.

-Claro como no-dijo con algo de sarcasmo con el ceño fruncido-Mira Blaine Devon Anderson tienes dos opciones-dijo Kurt de forma seria mirando a Blaine-Quedarte aquí, acurrucados y tomados de la mano o salir por esa puerta y sabre que no te gustan los chicos ademas de que ya no te hablare mas-Blaine puso una mueca y miro la puerta y después a Kurt, alzo los hombros y con una sonrisa se acerco al castaño abrazándolo por detrás.

Kurt al instante se quedo dormido con una sonrisa entro los brazos de Blaine pero el moreno no se durmió, si no que tomo la peor decisión de su vida.

Se alejo lentamente de Kurt sin hacer ruido alguno, agarro su camisa y camino hacia la puerta, estaba apunto de salir cuando miro hacia atrás y vio como el castaño dormía como un angel y eso era lo que era Kurt, un hermoso angel que no se merecía a un tipo como el.

-Y ahi fue donde saliste por esa puerta y dejaste ir al amor de tu vida, y te convertiste en lo que eres ahora, un hombre de 25 años que le gusta acostarse con cualquier chica y no le importa los sentimientos de los demas-

Kurt despertó gracias al sonido del teléfono e iba a ignorarlo para seguir abrazando a Blaine pero no lo sintió, se levanto de golpe y miro a todas partes, no vio la ropa del moreno además de que su puerta estaba abierta, trago duro y varias lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Si?...Claro Finn, Ok...Adios...-colgó tratando de no llorar para que su hermano no se preocupara pero cuando colgó, lloro como nunca, sabia que iba a pasar eso, sabia que Blaine no iba a dejar de ser heterosexual solo por el y sabia que Blaine no sentía lo mismo por el.

Se abrazo a la almohada con lagrimas en los ojos, hasta que se quedo dormido, sabia que esa decisión que tomo Blaine no solo cambiaria la vida del moreno si no también la suya.

* * *

**Perdon por dejarlo asi, me gusto como quedo :D espero no les haya molestado que haga sufrir a Kurt**

**Diganme si les gusto la idea para que la siga si no entonces la dejare :/**

**Espero les haya gustado para ser el primer capitulo y si no pues ya que :)**

**Les dejo un Adelanto:**

**_Era raro después de 5 años de no verse tenerse frente a frente, Blaine había cambiado mucho, ya casi no lo reconocía, dejo de ser el chico del cual se enamoro y el cual lo dejo solo en esa cama._**

**_Ahora lo que sentia era un mar de sentimientos al tener a Blaine enfrente de el pero el primero era... Tristeza despues de recordar lo que Blaine le hizo._**

**Dejen reviews si quieren que siga con la idea Klainers! :D**


End file.
